Five ways to impress a girl : part 2
by Ice Phoenix
Summary: hi, heres part 2, Taiora. Please R&R!!!! ^-^


Hi, peoples, I hoped you liked the first part. Here's part 2. :)  
Thanks again.  
  
  
  
Sora was now struggling, trying to get out of Matt's powerful grip.   
Tai was walking by when he saw the two kissing.  
"Let me go Matt!" Sora screamed. She kicked him, and he fell to the ground.  
Sora started to run; she was so confused, what just happened then? Does Matt like me? She bumped into Tai, and looked up.  
"Oh, hey Tai...you didn't happen to see that?...did you?"  
"Sora, what happened?" asked Tai.  
Matt stood up, holding his stomach, Sora stood behind Tai.  
"Sora...I didn't mean..." Matt began.  
Tai's jaw dropped, could it be...Matt & Sora?  
"Go away Matt!" Said Sora. Matt's head fell, he slowly walked away.  
"Sora, what was that about?" He asked.  
"Uhh...Matt...kissed me..." she started to shake. "I ...told him to let me ...go"   
She spoke in shock.   
Tai looked back to see Matt Damn you Matt, you bastard!  
"Are you ok Sora?" He said softly with great concern.  
Sora looked up at him, into his warm caring eyes."Yeah...I think so"  
He knew she was lying. Tears started flowing out of her eyes, "I thought Matt was supposed to be my friend, he just took advantage of me"  
Tai put his arms around her, "It's ok" he whispered softly.  
"I'm sorry for wasting you're time" she sobbed. Tai's head jerked back wasting my time? If I wasn't there... "No, Sora, of course you're not wasting my time, I'm here for you, it's ok"  
"Thanks Tai, you're a real friend" She closed her eyes and hugged him back.  
  
~That night at Matt's house~  
  
Matt was lying on the sofa listening to music, when he heard a knock on the door, he got up and opened it. It was Tai, he looked very angry (who wouldn't)  
"Hey Tai what are you doing here?" Matt infact did know why he was there.  
"What the hell did you think you were doing to Sora?" Tai's eyes were flaming with anger. "If you ever hurt her..." Matt backed off; he knew a punch was coming on. "Listen Tai, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing myself...she was there and..." Matt was cut off by Tai.  
"Save it for someone who cares" He yelled. "If you ever do anything like that again..." Tai lowered his eyebrows, then stormed off. My friend...he can't treat Sora like that, she doesn't need any of this. He walked home thinking.  
  
~Later on the phone (Tai & Sora)~  
  
"Hey Sora, listen , this Saturday we're going to this restaurant...for Kari's birthday. She's bringing TK, Mimi and Matt are coming, so are Izzy and Yolei.  
And I was wondering...do you want to go with me" Damn this, she'll never say yes .  
"Yes, I'd love to, but...what about Matt? Sorry Tai, I can't go if he's going, I just can't face him right now"  
"Sora, it'll be ok, besides, he's going with Mimi, he'll stay away from you...I'll make sure of it"  
"Oh, ok, then"  
"Ok...so...the limo will arrive at your place at about 8:00pm?"  
"Yeah, sure, see you then"  
"Bye Sora"  
"Bye"  
~both Hang up~  
  
~The next Day at the mall (Friday afternoon)~  
  
"It was a great idea to take us all shopping Mimi" said Kari cheerfully. The four girls, Sora, Mimi, Kari, and Yolei were clothes shopping for the occasion.   
"Ok, where shall we start?" Mimi said rubbing her hands together. Sora was worried, she had been clothes shopping with Mimi before; it wasn't pretty, they visited every shop in the mall, and tried on at least fifty out fits each. A bit much for a simple non-feminine girl. "Come on Sora, let's go here!" Mimi dragged her into the shop. "Oh this looks nice...no...this looks better...if only it were pink"  
Mimi said as she was franticly searching for something pink. Trust you Sora thought.  
She went over and saw Kari and Yolei. Kari was looking at this beautiful white dress with crossed straps on the back. "That looks nice Kari" she said.  
Kari rushed to try it on. Sora wondered around a bit , until something caught her eye. It was a beautiful red strapless dress. She walked over to it, and put her hand out to touch it, it was so silky. Mimi came rushing over with something pink  
Draped around her arms. Looks like she's found something.  
Mimi looked up at the dress Sora was looking at. "Wow, that's one nice dress!   
I never thought I'd say this...but....you've chosen well"  
Sora looked at Mimi. "Oh, I don't know if I should get it or not?"  
Mimi looked at Sora with bewilderment. "Of course you will , go try it on" She grabbed the dress, and pushed Sora into the changing rooms.  
"Sora, that suits you very well"  
"Thank you Mimi"   
"Watch out Tai!" laughed Mimi.  
Sora blushed.   
After a few decisions, Sora got the dress, Mimi got her pink one.  
Kari got that white one, and Yolei found a nice Navy Blue one. The girls went home pleased.  
  
~At Tai's house~  
Tai was just in his room when Kari came in. "Tai, Matt's here"  
"Matt? What does he want" Tai asked.   
"I don't know...go out and find out for yourself"  
Tai walked to the door.  
"Hi Tai, I came to apologize for the other day" He mumbled starring at the ground. "I know I shouldn't have done that to Sora, especially when you like her...I won't ever do it again"  
"Well, thanks Matt, but I think you should apologize to Sora, besides...she's the one you kissed" Tai said with difficulty.  
"Oh, ok, where is she then"  
"Only if I'm there" Tai said firmly. Matt's eyes widened.  
"But why?"  
"I'm not going to risk it happening again, I promised Sora, she's not going to get hurt again"  
"OK, se you tomorrow night then" Matt said.  
"Yeah" was all that Tai could say, as he eyes Matt walking away. I'm not taking his "helpful" advice Anymore....  
  
Ok then, that was part 2, I hope you liked it. Please review, Thank you  
~Ice Phoenix~ if you want to e-mail me about my story or help me with my writing please do so... ice_dragon81@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
